Bleach: Tiantang
Bleach Tiantang is a fanon series written by Kaggy. Tiantang, being traditional chinese for "Heaven" entails the story of Kaggy and his company as they travel throughout the spiritual and physical realms alike getting into all sorts of mischief, trials, and tribulations, exposing Kaggy's true identity and status as a person throughout the spiritual realms alltogether. Chapter 001 Many miles outside of Soul Society stood a vast mountain range-like area full of greenery and teeming with animal life. Very little souls disturbed the peace and habitat of this area which lay outside of Rukongai, as it was remote and rather difficult to get to due to the surrounding forest lands. An old woman enjoying the morning sun, perhaps a little too much sat out front of her small shack aside a dirt road, her head rocking back and fourth as loud snoring emanated from her mouth. Between the mountains down the road, it seemed a new one was literally walking down the path. An enormous fish, dead, casually floated down the dirt road, its sheer size blocking out the sun as it passed by the old woman, completely oblivious to it in her sleep. "Morning" The poor thing nearly had a heart attack when she was so suddenly jarred from her sleep. Underneath the enormous mass of deceased sea-life stood a single young man, a long mat of azure hair trailing behind him, a warm smile on his face, and a single arm raised holding up the tons of fish with casual ease. Fainting at the sight, the old woman was quickly thrust back into her world of sleep. From an aerial view one could see the enormous piece of marine life floating up the side of hills until the young man let it go with an almighty crash, having come to a private lodge in the mountains. Brushing his hands off he let out a casual sigh and smiled. "Well, that's breakfast taken care of". As he prepared himself for breakfast, he walked into his small home and came to a traditional ceremonial tablet which had the kanji of "Genra Sanageyama". Sitting down in front of it the man slapped his hands together and paid his daily respects. "At least i'm eating well, eh, grandpa?" He asked with a smile as he got up and walked back out. Just then a huge red explosion went off, utterly destroying the young man's breakfast. "GAH!!, My breakfast!!" "Kukukuku..." "Who's there!?, why did you do that!?" Just then, a shadow leaped out of there by bushes and came to a crouching stop. A man with long fiery red hair stood staring at the azure haired male with a smirk, his palm smoking. "...Way of Destruction; Shakkaho". He simply said with a smile. "Way of... You're a shinigami?, what the heck are you doing out here?" The Azure haired male said. In response the attacker simply ripped his zanpakuto from its sheath and charged towards the defendant with everything he could muster. Comedically, the male turned the other way and ran like hell. A series of craters were created as the attacker brought his sword down time and time again attempting to hit the other male with it, failing each and every time. "Hold still!" He demanded, words which fell on deaf ears. "Hell no!, you wanna hit me with a sword!" "That's the point you idiot!!" The exchange suddenly halted when the azure haired male stopped dead in his tracks. "Who are you!?, why did you overcook my breakfast like that!?, i can't eat that now!" The red head simply smirked and put both hands on his sword. "I don't feel like telling you... but one thing's for sure, you're gonna give me training!" The red head suddenly lunged at his opponent and unleashed a flurry of powerful slashes and deadly stabs. However, much to his chagrin, his opponent casually dodged all of them, so quickly that he created multple afterimages of himself. "Training?, don't wanna" Just like that, the defendant tripped up his attacker and leaped away. "You destroyed my breakfast, why would I train you?, not that i know anything about training another person anyways". Rubbing his nose and making sure it wasn't broken, the attacker stood up. "As expected of Genra Sanageyama... you put up a ruthless defense, but i'll prove to you that i'm more than worthy of receiving your tutelage!" "Sanage... grandpa?" Just like that the atmosphere was disarmed. "Grandpa's been dead for years" A resounding thud went off as the attacker fell on his neck, his legs stuck up in the air comically. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU IDIOT!!" The red head said as his head inflated to a huge state of rage and anger, prompting the other males azure hair to blow like it was in a wind tunnel. "So... i assume you came here looking for old man Sanageyama's training too?" The red head asked, sheathing his weapon. "Nope. I'm his grandson". Category:Fanon Category:Kagaseo